


nothing a beat can't handle

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor!Magnus, Medical Procedures, Nurse!Catarina, based on chicago med, doctor!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 11: heart.





	nothing a beat can't handle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here (barely lol)
> 
> I apologize for any inaccuracies, I based this on the show Chicago Med.
> 
> Also thanks Lacey for checking this out<3

Few people know the small pleasure behind walking to work. You get to enjoy the birds chirping, kids running to school, the odd but common musical act in the middle of the street. It's the small things.

 

The calm before the storm.  And Magnus was familiar with plenty of storms. Sometimes in the middle of it. 

 

He smiles to himself. He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

#

 

The inauguration (or, reopening, he doesn't know anymore) of the Alicante Med Hospital took place on a Monday. Funny, people hated Monday's but Alec found solace on them. It was the beginning of the week, an opportunity to wash out all the bad things of the previous week. Start fresh.

 

Save some lives. That was probably the best part.

 

So that was why he found it so tedious being obligated to be present at this press conference, where his mother was addressing all the new upgrades done to the Emergency Room. He rather catch up on some sleep on the break room, but she said he had to be there, to show support or something. 

 

"And it's an honor, to finally welcome you all, to the new Emergency Ward of the Alicante Med!" Maryse final words echoed and everyone clapped. Finally.

 

Everyone's cellphone's and pagers went off. Alec pulled out his and saw the notification of a train wreck, not far from here. "It looks like we're getting some early action," he muttered. 

 

#

 

"Multiple trauma patients minutes away, be ready!" Catarina screamed. Alec went to stand by the door to receive the first round. 

 

He was surprised by the first thing that came through the door.

 

"20-six-year-old man, chest wound, punctured leg on a tourniquet, being doing chest compressions for 7 minutes now." A man walking alongside the gurney carrying the patient introduced. 

 

"Go to Trauma 3, Lightwood he's yours," Catarina called. Alec trailed off behind the patient and still didn't know who the guy next to him was. He decided to break the ice.

 

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" He blurted out. "And you can leave the man now, I got it covered."

 

The man looked up and Alec was hit with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he's ever seen, accompanied with a bright smile. 

 

Not that he noticed or anything. But kind of contradicting with the fact the man was trying to keep a heart beating. The scene wasn't a happy one per se.

 

"Oh, don't worry, pretty boy. I'm sure I can handle this. My name is Magnus."

 

Despite the man's beauty, Alec was running out of patience. "Listen, Magnus, I'm sure you've done everything you could, but it's time to—"

 

"Oh? What is this behavior?" Magnus tutted, still doing chest compressions, "is this how you address your new Trauma Fellow"?

 

Alec frowned and was about to reply when the words kicked in.

 

_ Trauma Fellow. _

 

Fuck, he was reprimanding a superior. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr (kindaresilient) or twitter (iknowesurefire) any comments or critics are welcomed! and kudos of course haha, thanks for reading!


End file.
